<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remus Lupin und die Halle des Todes by NoctuaLusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620871">Remus Lupin und die Halle des Todes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaLusa/pseuds/NoctuaLusa'>NoctuaLusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Department of Mysteries, M/M, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaLusa/pseuds/NoctuaLusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Sirius Black durch den Torbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung stürzt, kann Remus nichts anderes tun als sein letztes Versprechen zu erfüllen: Harry zu beschützen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remus Lupin und die Halle des Todes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636621">Remus Lupin and the veil of death</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaLusa/pseuds/NoctuaLusa">NoctuaLusa</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bei den Dialogen habe ich mich an den entsprechenden Kapiteln des Buches orientiert, allerdings lag mir nur die englische Fassung vor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Wir sind gerettet</em>, schoss es Remus durch den Kopf, als Albus Dumbledore in der Mysteriumsabteilung erschien. Den Zauberstab erhoben, das Gesicht weiß und zornig – so stand er im Türrahmen. <em>Jetzt ist alles vorbei. Alles wird gut.</em></p><p>Er wandte sich von Dumbledore ab, als er Sirius lachen hörte. Dieses Lachen hatte er in ihrer Schulzeit so oft gehört, wenn ihnen ein Streich gelungen war. Es war so viele Jahre her. Sirius lachte aus vollem Halse – und duckte sich unter einem roten Strahl aus Bellatrix‘ Zauberstab weg.</p><p>„Komm schon, das kannst du doch besser“, rief Sirius, seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden der Halle wider.  </p><p>Der zweite Strahl traf ihn direkt in die Brust.</p><p>Das Lachen war noch nicht ganz von seinem Gesicht verschwunden, aber seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Remus konnte das Weiß in ihnen sehen. Wie damals, als Sirius zum ersten Mal den Wolf gesehen hatte.</p><p>Wie versteinert stand Remus da, als Sirius zurücktaumelte, ein, zwei Schritte nur, und durch den Torbogen sank. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern.</p><p>Remus sah die Mischung aus Angst und Überraschung auf Sirius‘ Gesicht, als sich ihre Blicke noch einmal trafen. Es war eine Mischung, die der junge Sirius niemals vor anderen Leuten gezeigt hätte, die nur er, Remus, in ganz wenigen Momenten gesehen hatte. Damals, als Sirius‘ Verwandlungen in den schwarzen Hund noch nicht so schnell und zuverlässig funktioniert hatten und Remus manchmal so viel schneller zum Wolf geworden war als geplant. Damals, als Remus ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn nicht nur als Freund mochte. Remus konnte dieses Gesicht immer noch vor sich sehen, er sah es immer wieder in seinen Träumen – dieses blasse Gesicht mit den weit aufgerissenen grauen Augen, umrahmt von dunklen Haaren. Wie schwer es ihm fiel, dieses Gesicht in seiner Erinnerung mit dem Gesicht im Torbogen zusammenzubringen, die grauen Augen tief in den Höhlen, so viel Schmerz in den Falten in dem einst so schönem Gesicht. Dem schönsten Gesicht, das Remus je gesehen hatte.</p><p>Er hätte schwören können, dass er noch einmal sah, wie Sirius‘ Lippen seinen Namen formten – „Moony!“ So oft hatte ihnen dabei zugesehen, diesen schmalen Lippen. Wenn Sirius mitten in der Nacht den Vorhang an Remus‘ Bett zur Seite schob und „Moony, bist du wach?“ wisperte. Wenn Sirius seinen Namen hervorstieß, keuchend, bevor er kam. Wenn Sirius ihm sagte, dass er ihn liebte.</p><p>Remus hätte alles dafür gegeben, um diese Momente noch einmal erleben zu können, mit Sirius zurückzukehren in den Gryffindorturm und so zu tun als seien sie wieder fünfzehn.</p><p>Aber Sirius verschwand hinter dem Schleier, der für einen Moment flatterte, als sei ein Windstoß hineingefahren. Nichts blieb zurück von dem Mann, den Remus Lupin sein halbes Leben lang geliebt hatte.</p><p>„SIRIUS!“</p><p>Harrys Schrei riss Remus aus seiner Trance.</p><p>„SIRIUS!“</p><p>Der Junge rannte die steilen Stufen hinunter, auf den Torbogen zu. Er schien wild entschlossen, seinem Paten zu folgen. Remus warf sich nach vorn, seine Arme schlossen sich um Harrys Brust, hielten ihn fest.</p><p>„Wenn ich heute Nacht sterbe, Moony - “, hatte Sirius vor wenigen Stunden zu ihm gesagt und Remus‘ Handgelenk mit seinen hageren Fingern umschlossen. Remus war zusammengezuckt. Es war Wochen her gewesen, dass die beiden Männer sich berührt hatten. Sogar mit Blicken waren sie sich ausgewichen. An die alten Kosenamen war nicht einmal zu denken gewesen. Doch jetzt hatten sich die silbergrauen Augen Sirius‘ in die seinen gebohrt, da war keine Distanz mehr, kein Ausweichen. „Wenn mir etwas zustößt, pass auf Harry auf. Versprich mir, dass ihm nichts zustößt.“<br/>Remus‘ Hals war wie ausgetrocknet gewesen, kein Wort war ihm über die Lippen gekommen. Er hatte nur nicken können. Und Sirius hatte ihn losgelassen, war die Treppe hinuntergeeilt, den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens hinterher, schon über die Schwelle, bevor es Remus gelungen war, sich zu rühren.</p><p>Der Junge wand sich in Remus‘ Armen, schrie wieder und wieder Sirius‘ Namen und versuchte, sich und Remus nach vorne zu werfen, auf den Torbogen zu. Es kostete Remus all seine Kraft, ihn festzuhalten. So gerne hätte er mit Harry zusammen den Schleier heruntergerissen, wäre auf der Stelle selbst durch den Torbogen gesprungen. Aber er hatte es versprochen. Harry durfte nichts zustoßen.</p><p>„Du kannst nichts tun, Harry – ”, stieß Remus hervor. Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als wolle er die Worte daran hindern, nach draußen zu gelangen. Sein ganzer Körper krampfte sich um seine Lunge, um ihm den Atem für diese Sätze zu nehmen.</p><p>„Du musst ihm helfen!“, flehte der Junge.</p><p>„ – es ist zu spät, Harry!“ Zu spät, hallte es in Remus‘ Kopf wider. Zu spät, zu spät, zu spät. Es war zu spät. Wie konnte man an eine Liebe anknüpfen, die zwölf Jahre zurücklag und die von Krieg, Misstrauen und Verrat zerstört worden war? Gar nicht wahrscheinlich. Aber all die Wochen, die sie einander ausgewichen waren, die Remus und Sirius sich noch nicht einmal gesehen hatten – sie waren eine solche Verschwendung gewesen. Immer wieder hatte Remus all seinen Mut zusammennehmen wollen, um Sirius anzusprechen, ihn zu fragen, ob... Aber sein Mut hatte nie gereicht.</p><p>„Wir können ihn immer noch erreichen“, schrie Harry, seine Stimme gellte in Remus‘ Ohren.</p><p>„Es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst, Harry, ... nichts... er ist fort.“ Remus‘ Stimme versagte, fast hätte er den Jungen losgelassen. Diese Worte auszusprechen, war fast zu viel für ihn.</p><p>„Er ist <em>nicht</em> fort!”, brüllte Harry, seine Fingernägel gruben tiefe Schrammen in Remus‘ vernarbte Arme, aber das spürte er kaum. Harry festzuhalten war, als hielte er sich selbst fest, als hielte ihn nur Harrys verzweifelte Gegenwehr aufrecht. Sie gab ihm etwas zu tun.</p><p>Der Junge schrie erneut Sirius‘ Namen. Wie oft hatte er, Remus, diesen Namen auf seinen Lippen geschmeckt. Lachend, als der schwarze Hund in sein Bett im Krankenflügel geschlüpft war, um ihm übers Gesicht zu lecken. Verzweifelt schluchzend, in all den Nächten, in denen er nach Lilys und James‘ Tod aus dunklen Alpträumen erwacht war. Wie hatte er ernsthaft glauben können, Sirius hätte Lily und James verraten und Harry Voldemort geopfert? Wie hatte er glauben können, sich in diesem Mann so getäuscht zu haben?</p><p>„Er kann nicht zurückkommen“, sagte Lupin und versuchte, sich selbst zu überzeugen ebenso wie Harry. „Er kann nicht zurückkommen, weil er t...“ Dieses eine Wort, er konnte es nicht sagen. Er hatte es so oft über andere gesagt, über Menschen, die ihm wichtig gewesen waren. Über James, den ersten, der seine Krankheit jemals für „cool“ gehalten hatte. Über Lily, die Remus vor so langer Zeit zugeflüstert hatte, sie sei sich sicher, dass Sirius ihn auch gernhabe. Über Marlene, über Dorcas, über Benjy... Aber jetzt war sein Hals wie zugeschnürt.</p><p>„ER – IST – NICHT – TOT!“, heulte Harry auf. „SIRIUS!“</p><p>Da war Bewegung um sie herum, Flüchen zischten durch die Luft, bunte Funken wirbelten an ihnen vorbei. Remus versuchte, den strampelnden Harry und sich selbst von ihnen fernzuhalten. Ein grüner Strahl verfehlte sie um wenige Zentimeter. Remus wünschte sich, er hätte ihn getroffen.</p><p>Stattdessen schleifte er Harry weg von dem verdammten Torbogen, hinter dessen Schleier er immer noch meinte, Sirius‘ Gesicht erahnen zu können. Alles in ihm schrie, dass dies die falsche Richtung sei. Dass es für ihn keinen Grund gab, diese Stufen hinaufzusteigen, dass es für ihn keinen Grund gab, weiterzuleben. Doch der Junge in seinen Armen lebte und Remus hatte ein Versprechen gegeben.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ich mag Remus sehr gerne, daher hat es mich immer gestört, dass er Tonks schwanger zurücklässt. Die Vorstellung, dass er damit versuchen könnte, sein letztes Versprechen gegenüber Sirius zu halten, tröstet mich ein bisschen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>